peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 May 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-05-04 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. Sessions *Associates #1, recorded 28th April 1981, first broadcast. Available on The Peel Sessions and The Radio One Sessions Volume One 1981-1983 * Josef K #1, recording date unknown, repeat, originally broadcast 24 March 1981. This was not a BBC recorded session. According to the Josef K Biography at LTM Recordings, several tracks from their shelved (but much later, released) album Sorry For Laughing were sent to the BBC for broadcast as a Peel session, these must have been Endless Soul and No Glory. Chance Meeting and Pictures were for the single. Endless Soul was also released on NME C81 and later Young And Stupid / Endless Soul . Later compilation Entomology also contained Endless Soul, and the single Chance Meeting / Pictures. So all of the "session" tracks were released commercially at some point. Tracklisting *''File 1 & 6''' begin'' *''start of programme'' *Adam And The Ants: Stand And Deliver! (7") CBS CBS A1065 (edited out of File 1) *Tenpole Tudor: These Are Boys (LP - Eddie, Old Bob, Dick And Gary) Stiff # *Associates: It's Better This Way (session) *Musical Youth: Political (7" - Generals / Political) 021 OTO 6 *Outcasts: Magnum Force (7") GBH *Public Image Limited: Go Back (album - The Flowers Of Romance) Virgin V 2189 *Josef K: Pictures (session) John says that a version of this is on the b-side of their current single, but in fact this is the same version *Ben E. King: Street Tough (album - Street Tough) Atlantic *''File 1 cuts out'' *Undertones: Positive Touch (album - Positive Touch) Ardeck ARD 103 snippet of previous track due to no bands on the LP *''File 3 begins'' *Associates: Nude Spoons (session) *Plastics: Last Train To Clarksville (LP-Welcome Back)' (Island) *''File 3 ends'' *Fall: Middle Mass (10" EP: Slates) Rough Trade *''File 4 begins'' *Twinkle Brothers: Robot (12") Twinkle Music NG 261 # *Josef K: Chance Meeting (Peel Session) # *''File 4 ends'' *Associates: Me Myself And The Tragic Story (session) *Sam Browne & The Rhythm Sisters: Let's Face The Music And Dance (v/a LP: The Songs & Stars Of The Thirties) World Records SH 370 *Elmore James: Fine Little Mama (LP: Got To Move) Charly R&B *Altered Images: A Day's Wait (7") Epic EPC A1167 # *Josef K: Endless Soul (Peel Session) *''File 2'' cuts in during next track *Teardrop Explodes Traison (C'Est Juste Une Histoire) (12" b-side: Treason (It's Just A Story)) Mercury *Black Roots: Tribal War (12" - Bristol Rock) Nubian # *Associates: Ulcrajiceptimol (session) *Diagram Brothers: Bricks (7" - Bricks / Postal Bargains) New Hormones ORG 9 # *Nico: Mütterlein (LP - Desertshore) Reprise *''File 6 'ends during above track *Beat: Get A Job (LP - Wha'ppen?) Go-Feet *Josef K: No Glory (session) # *Paul Williams: The Hucklebuck (v/a 2xLP: The Roots Of Rock'N Roll) Savoy *Lone Ranger: Love Bump (7") Studio One SOL 0037# *Associates: A Matter Of Gender (session) *Exploited: Out Of Control (album - Punk's Not Dead) Secret / The Exploited Record Company SEC 1# *''end of programme'' *''File 2 ends'' Tracks marked # available on File 5 File ;Name *1) _286_810504_810430.aif.mp3 *2) 1981-05-04 Tape 411.mp3 *3) John Peel - Bow Wow Wow - 81 *4) John Peel - Altered Images 81 *5) SkinnerPeel AprilMay 1981.mp3 *6) 1981-05-04 Peel Show DB236.mp3 ;Length *1) 48:19 (last 26 minutes) *2) 46:54 (first 39:31 from this date) *3) 1:33:03 (section from 1:25:43 onwards) *4) 1:34:17 (to 10:18) *5) 2:05:38 (1:23:33 to 1:52:42) *6) 1:34:26 ;Other *2) The final few minutes contain a snippet from 28 May 1981, including a link where JP chats with Tony Blackburn regarding the upsurge in interest in his old 60s recordings (see T411 for more details) *Files created from 1) T286 and 2) T411 of 400 Box. *3) New segment of just over 7 minutes has recently been identified. *4) Another 10 minutes of this compilation tape are from this show, and perhaps the Original Mirrors track too. *6) Created from DB236 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) http://rapidshare.com/files/342947331/_286_810504_810430.aif.mp3 *2) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?jzdwnjyonth *5) Mooo *6) Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Derby Box